Experience System
Solar Frontier uses a skill-based level up system in conjunction with a class system Experience After encounters or a skill challenge, the player gains the approriate experiance, or, if it was completed by a group, split the experiance between the group members. Filling soon. Skill points All skills start at level 2. However, if the player has put experiance points in a skill (see below) up to a skill level of four, the player receives a stat bonus in the apropriate stat , if the player has appropriate modafiers in said skill, such as all intelligence based skills, the player receives a roll modafier based on the statistics level. For example, if Marly has an intelligence of 17, he would get a +3 to all skills he has trained up to a level of four that fall into the intelligence Category (See skills list below) The following are the values to raise a level of a skill using gained experiance from encounters and skill challenges, however if the player has not chosen the skill from ground zero (As soon as a campaign begins and the character is created) he must pay 80XP to start that skill at level three or pay for training, REVERT TO GURPS SKILL SYSTEM Levels and Estimated Skill Level Levels are used by players to unlock feats, gauge their strength and evaluate their prowess. Levels for NPC's and opponents are used to also gauge stength but to also evaluate their experiance points worth for an encounter. The ESL system or Estimated Skill Level is used to turn a creature or characters stats and skills into a tangable single number. The ESL system can be used to figure out the level of creatures that levels have not been written, NPC's strengths as well as characters that have forgotten to write their level. The ESL chart is used as following, using the creatures or characters skill points, you add up all the skill ESL values; NOTE: ESL IS NOT AFFECTED BY MINOR SKILLS. Remember to take stat bonus's into account! Adding up the total ESL, the player times the esl by 10, this is the experiance value of all their combined stats, from this number a level may be dicated by dividing the XP by 80 as there is 80 XP to a level. For example: Talos has, 7 sniping skill points, 7 pistol skill points, 7 stealth skill points and 7 hacking skill points. This is a total of 80 ESL. 80 ESL times 10. Talos has 800 XP, or 10 levels. Old man Jenkins has 12 skill points in SMG's, 12 points in Shotguns and 20 points in cooking. Unfortunently, cooking is a minor skill and therefore does not gain any ESL points. Between the two skills old man jenkins has a ESL of 138. 138 * 10 is 1380, 1380 / 80 = 17.25. Rounding down, Old man Jenkins has a level of 17. Players start at level 10, the average human is level 5 to 8. Rats have a level of 1. Classes Classes are trees of traits that can be explored and attained through leveling up. Every level a player gains 1 class extension point Every 5 levels the players earns another class starter point OR the choice of 3 extra class extension points One class starter point is given at level 1, i.e the start of a character See Classes Trees for classes list. Skills and statistics influences Skill points represents how competent a player or character is in a certain field, say cooking or martial arts. As a guide to personally grasp how profficient a player or charater is in a skill: *A skill level of 2: Never done anything on this skill whatsoever; completely new to the skill. No Understanding *A skill level of 4: Heard something about this skill once, maybe read a pamphlet or spoken about it. Abysmal *A skill level of 6: Read a book on the skill, or rarely practices this and has a basic grasp of the skill. Poor ''' *A skill level of 8: Competent understanding of the skill; does this occasionally or underwent a course. '''Below Average *A skill level of 10: Proficient in this skill; regularly practices this skill and has a good understanding. Average *A skill level of 12: Accomplished in this skill; does it daily or has a great understanding. Above Average ' *A skill level of 14: Very skilled; has a lot of practice or does this as a job. Very good understanding. ' High *A skill level of 16: One of the best; does this all the time. Very High *A skill level of 18: One of the most skilled of your generation; people look up to you. Legendary *A skill level of: 20: The most skilled in the century; a household name that will be remembered through the ages. Godlike Skills are influenced by a player's or a character's statistics (Strength, Endurance, Dexterity, Perception, etc.). The complete average stats for all species is 10. For every two points a stat has above ten, the player gets a bonus skill point in the appropriate skill. For example, if a player has a strength of 18, they would get a +4 to all strength based skills.